


还债

by EchoXia



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXia/pseuds/EchoXia
Summary: 岁月不知愁





	还债

**Author's Note:**

> 不要转载 不要公布我的账号 谢谢

平行AU

ABO A-乾元 B-中庸 O-坤泽 

来自一握灰太太的公开授权

OOC

不能转载

 

王皓一直在想 师傅从山下捡来的那位扫地人 是不是刘师傅的私生子 刘师傅虽然只让他扫地 也不让他修习经法。可是刘师傅对他极好 房子让他一人住一间 地里的黄瓜随他吃 就连早上每人要跑一万米 那个扫地人都只用跑五千。

明明我才是师傅的首席大弟子 凭什么我没有黄瓜吃？

王皓不服 王皓找那位扫地人的麻烦。明明秋天的落叶扫不净 可他非要扫地人扫净才允许他吃饭 扫地人也不恼。只是扫地 从不向掌门刘师傅告状 也不向王皓提出意见。

刘师傅发现 也没有阻拦 只是每次轻轻在扫地人耳边说一句:“折腾自己没有用 你活长一点 你是来偿命的 你这命不是你自己的。”

扫地人每次听完都会发很长时间的呆…  
大概是记起故人…

 

张继科是肖门的关门弟子 过的是刀头舔血的日子 肖门搏命 从不喜欢过着安生的日子 张继科更是把这个肖门传统发挥到极致 但凡出任务 不把自己搞到肝肠寸断 绝不罢休。

 

肖门掌门肖战师傅 每次看到他这样 都轻轻叹口气:"何必呢 你不把自己弄的一身伤 他也会见你的。"

 

"不一样的啊师傅 我伤的重 就能在龙那里多待一会啊！！！ 我张继科不怕疼 呆在那里我安心。"

 

秦门熬心 从收进秦志戟师傅门下 到能出山自己为人诊治的徒弟不过两个。大弟子马龙 传闻能 肉白骨 妙回春。不过马龙立过一个规矩:他只救将死之人 且是江湖恩怨情伤之人。 秦门二弟子许昕 号称天下第一接骨人 不论伤有多重 经他之手 保准能让你健健康康过后半辈子 许昕倒是没什么规矩 只不过许昕救人随心 看的顺眼的救 不顺眼便不救 不讲道理。若是不服 他能让你真真正正感受一下挫骨扬灰。

马龙身上也习得一身功夫 偏生又长得好看还是江湖极少见的坤泽。不少江湖人想将他占为己有 若是床上能双修 受了伤还能给医治 一石二鸟之计简直不要再好。

不过 这些人也从未得逞过 马龙习得功夫温和 耐不住师弟的门路毒辣 一路保护师兄始终没出什么大乱子。

可快到中元节这一天 马龙收到自己好朋友王皓的来信 说是:自己刘师傅突然发病 实在没法赶到京城来见马龙 烦请马龙跑一趟 来为师傅诊治。马龙见是朋友来信 哪有什么规矩可言 当即答应 便向华城赶去。许昕不答应 说师兄一人上路太危险 可自家坤泽马上又进入发情期 没办法离开 许昕让马龙的 等两日 他与马龙一同前去。马龙说:我也一身功夫傍身 哪里就会出问题 治病救人哪能拖沓 倒是你要好好对大博儿。许昕拗不过马龙 只能让他一人走。

马龙一路自官道 策马而行。不想却遇见了江湖上踩花恶人江景行。这些年马龙听说了不少江景行的恶行 反是他遇见的坤泽不是被他标记折磨致死 就是被他吸了功力 一夜枯老。却又因为武功高强 无人愿意强出头来来除害。坤泽吗 本来在人心中就是供人玩耍之物。马龙本来将自己隐藏的很好 世人不知自己是坤泽 只当中庸来对待。

江景行看见马龙 一阵暗喜 心里想着这马龙即使不如坤泽般柔软 单看这面容身段 若在自己身下…想想就令人激动。

马龙与江景行打了个对面 江景行立即飞身跳上马龙的马 一手扶着马龙的腰 嘴唇就马龙的耳边吹口气:"马公子哪里去？可要人作陪 ?"

马龙一手肘向身后人击去 奈何那人紧紧抱住马龙 两个人就在马上扭来扭去 马龙无论如何也挣脱不了。这江景行一手就向马龙胸膛摸去 摸上里面亵衣 在胸膛好摸两把 说道:"马公子的这胸竟比女子丝毫不差 且又比女子的柔软舒服些 即使是中庸 也是人间极品。"

"你大胆！！！！"马龙一脚蹬马鞍 两人就摔在路边的草地上 这更是随了江景行的意 两人一滚 江景行便压在马龙身上 手里不知哪里来的药丸喂在马龙嘴里 马龙研究医药这么多年 哪里不知道这是什么 "你这…你这畜生 我不会放过你的。"

"你还是先想想怎么伺候我吧。"江景行说着 便往马龙脸上亲去… 

江景行真准备扯马龙衣服时 突然眼前一黑 倒在马龙怀里。马龙见有人打晕江景行 以为是自家师弟 睁眼却看见眼前人一身黑 他将江景行双手绑住 一把提起扔在一边 后将马龙拉起来。

马龙起来后 看着眼前人直觉眼熟 一时想不起来 便说"感谢侠士出手搭救 还望侠士留下姓名 改日登门拜谢。" 

"肖门张继科。"

"原来是张…"马龙还没说完便身子一软倒在张继科怀里 "药..."

"催情药？ 你是坤泽？"张继科看见马龙脸颊绯红 双眼含情…心里暗暗道:这可如何是好？

 

张继科从未见过坤泽发情模样 先不说虽然自己生的一副勾人样 一双桃花眼若是抵抗力不好的坤泽 早就主动投怀送抱了。可奈不住前面有邱贻可师兄做表率在前 一心与自家坤泽伉俪情深 况且自己这一身洁癖 看见那烟花柳巷之辈不禁一身恶寒 还指望自己硬起来 不痿就已经很给面子了 还能让那庸脂俗粉得了便宜不成。

于是张继科也只能看着马龙在他怀里 眼角稍红 嘴无意识张开。可是他也只能看着。

“唔你…这人怎么…怎么愣着 没药吗？”马龙清楚的感到下面有异样液体开始流出 信息素开始不受控制向外飘出 若有若无的桃花味开始散落在他和张继科的身旁。

”啊？药 我要药做什么。”张继科显然受到马龙信息素的撩拨 不仅反应慢半拍 而且处于乾元的本能 张继科几乎是下意识就将自己信息素释放出来包裹住马龙。张继科的信息素怎么说呢 有点让人令人难以置信 马龙感觉自己如同置身血海 咸腥味与桃花味融合 竟然没有让马龙想吐 反而让马龙不由自主的冲着张继科吻了上去。

张继科还没有反应过来时 动作已经先于大脑。顶开马龙的嘴巴 找到那条因为不适而四处逃窜的舌头开始吸吮 马龙被吻的缓不过来气 脸颊早已憋得通红 眼睛正在泛滥的雾气 都在明明白白告诉张继科 身下人动情了 他想要你 你愿意吗？

“唔…继科儿~”马龙盯着张继科看了三秒钟张继科一把打横抱住飞身上马。

“不要不是男人” 张继科一边想 一边策马飞奔。他记着前面不远有一处树林。

树林到了之后 张继科一把脱下自己的外衣铺在地上 将马龙小心放在地上 马龙已经情动到不能控制自己 手早已不可控制的隔着衣物摸向下体 嘴巴也不受控制的张着 津液从嘴角流下 滑过过白的脖颈。张继科想：真他妈诱人。桃花在做着若有若无勾引 无声向身前人做着邀请 这有一朵盛放的花蕾 等着你的采撷。

张继科跪在马龙胯骨处 一把扯开阻挡着的衣物 胸前两点早已经因为药物的原因挺立着。张继科抽出自己的腰带将马龙抚慰下体的手束缚起来举过头顶。身子已经低下去 从脖颈开始 轻轻吸住又啵的一声放开 马龙被这声音弄得羞红了脸。

“你…你干吗啊”

“你啊”张继科也没再给马龙说话的机会 手指长驱直入进入嘴巴 两根手指抓着舌头开始嬉戏 嘴巴也没有闲着 一路向下 一口叼住乳头开始用力吸吮 力气大的仿佛能在里面吸出奶一样。受了药的马龙哪里受得住这样的刺激 待到张继科另一只手摸上胸膛 拨弄乳尖时 就失神尖叫的射了出来。

“世人皆道坤泽身体异常敏感 今日一见果然不假。”张继科坏笑着说。

 手却早已将身下人亵裤扒下  两个手指借着刚才玩弄马龙舌头留着津液 还有坤泽情动时后穴自动分泌出来的淫液 两根手指顺畅进去 下身被张继科模仿着性交的姿势抽插 上半身一对乳头 被亲在嘴里大力吸吮 另一个却被温柔揉捏 展开旁边的乳晕 舌头小心地舔上去。

“啊！别…别舔了。”马龙眼睛雾气越来越严重 眼泪顺着下巴一路向下 落在张继科脸上 张继科感受到了 一路顺着泪痕吻回去 亲住那双被咬的红肿嘴唇。

“乖 别咬了 叫出来 马上让你快乐。”

说着张继科一把扯下自己的裤子 长枪直入 只听“噗嗤！”一声便直捅花心 双手将马龙雪白双腿折在胸前 开始匍匐挺进 如同打桩机的频率不停的进出着。突然听见马龙变了调声音 张继科也感受到了不同于其他地方的柔软 便卯足马力向哪里冲刺。

马龙只能大张着嘴 不敢相信一声声媚叫是自己发出来的 泪水与津液混合在胸膛 衬着胸前两点愈发晶莹 张继科看了感觉自己又在马龙身体里肿胀一圈 生殖腔也有隐隐被打开的迹象。俯身下去继续舔弄一对乳头 身下愈发狠了 身下淫汁四溅 连接处更是吐着泡沫 色情淫靡。一个用力吸允 下身一个用力冲刺 一举突破大关 在生殖腔内成结 射精时 马龙也迎来自己的第二次高潮 粉嫩性器射的不如张继科的长 几分钟便疲软下去。张继科咬破了 马龙后颈的腺体 进行永久标记。

在马龙体内射完精液 马龙早已累得昏睡过去。张继科拿衣服将他包好 让他靠坐在自己的怀里 慢慢说着：“你看咱们两个 这以天为盖 以地为床 标记就是我的人了 可不能醒来不认人啊。”

将衣服盖在马龙身上 就地席做 抱着马龙打起了盹。


End file.
